King Sphinx
King Sphinx 'is an Egyptian sphinx-themed monster created by Finster. He is the primary antagonist of the episode "A Pressing Engagement". Biography King Sphinx was initially mentioned by Finster as a monster to use as a way of separating Jason from his allies. Finster supposedly created him from a handful of Egyptian sand, which he threw into the clay mold while making the monster's model. At Rita's request, Finster made King Sphinx for the sole purpose of defeating and destroying Jason the Red Ranger, so that the Power Rangers could be destroyed quicker without their leader to guide them. When Zack, Kimberly and Jason, the Rangers arrived at the Children's Theater in the park to confront the monster and Putties, King Sphinx flapped his wings and sent Kimberly away to the Angel Grove Youth Center's Gym and Juice Bar. After sending Zack away next, he teleported away with Jason to a mountainous desert to fight one-on-one. They seemed evenly matched in combat at first, but, even with the assistance of Goldar later in the battle, Jason started to get the upper hand over King Sphinx. Rita then made King Sphinx and Goldar grow to crush Jason. After finding their friend's location, Zordon was able to use Jason's Power Sword to send him their new Power Crystals so he could allow the other Rangers to arrive and summon their Zords. King Sphinx fought with Goldar mostly while the Zords were in the Megazord tank mode, but once it transformed into Battle Mode, the monsters (and even Rita herself) became very worried. King Sphinx and Goldar fought Megazord together, but after a lengthy battle, the monster was finally destroyed by the Megazord's Power Sword. Personality King Sphinx is a wicked monster, he takes great pride in destroying the Rangers and will stop at nothing to help Rita take over the Earth. However he is also arrogant and confident and it was his weakness as he losed the rangers. He is also shown to be cowardly as he screamed in pain before been destroyed. Powers And Abilities *'Super Strength-'King Sphinx is extremely strong, even when compared to later monsters. He was easily able to overpower and out-muscle Jason with no trouble whatsoever. Three hits on Jason were more than enough to take him down although he was unable to hit Jason again due to the Power Sword blocking him. When Goldar showed up, he simple upwards swing knocked up the Power Sword. *'Durability-'King Sphinx can take a lot of powerful hits without being hurt. In fact, he immune to almost every attack that the Rangers threw at him. A slash from Jason's Power Sword, who cut downwards whilst jumping, had no effect whatsoever. When they broke the lock between their scepter and Power Sword, they slashed each other every time but Sphinx was unaffected. Rolling down a hill and landing hard on the ground had no effect and he got straight back up. Being kicked on the top of the head and knocked down had no effect and he fought back easily. A major slash whilst him and Jason leapt at each other had no effect on the monster. Another giant slash merely knocked him back. *'Teleportation: 'King Sphinx can teleport to any location at will. He can even take others with him, such as Jason. *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'King Sphinx can leap at an incredible distance. *'Wind Flares: 'King Sphinx can blow blow opponents away with the flap of his wings, they are strong enough to blow both the Pink and Black Ranger all the way back to school and causing them to demorph. *'Cobra Beam: 'King Sphinx' strongest attack, he can unleash a large clear light yellow colored energy beam from the golden and blue cobra statue located in front of his Sphinx head-wear located on his head. Although this was only used once, when he was made giant, it was powerful enough to blast Jason off of the hillside whilst he recovered the Power Crystals. Arsenal * '''Spinx Scepter: '''King Sphinx wields a scepter with a gold question mark on the end for an aid in combat. ** '''Qustion Mark Fireball Barrage: '''From the Sphinx Scepter, King Sphinx can emit a barrage of flaming fireballs in shapes of question marks. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * King Sphinx is voiced by Richard Cansino. Notes *King Sphinx is the first monster of the week to not be voiced by Tom Wyner . *King Sphinx is the first monster of the week to have Goldar as assistance. The next (not counting the Wheel of Misfortune) would be the Samurai Fan Man. *The original ''Zyuranger episode contained a plotline where King Sphinx was actually trapping children and the other 4 Zyurangers in trees. The footage was edited to remove footage of the monster's human form and the appearance of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord teleporting the Red Ranger to the desert. Despite this, remnants of the original Zyuranger plot can still be seen. The most notable part was how, during the shot of Sphinx blowing away Zack, his question master chair can be seen behind his shoulder. **It was likely kept in because it's really hard to notice. *If one counts his appearance in the unaired pilot as cannon, King Sphinx is the first monster ever to be featured in the franchise. *King Sphinx is the first monster of the week to grow and be destroyed while giant. **Goldar grew but wasn't a monster, Bones never grew, the Giant was well a giant, and the Mighty Minotaur grew but shrunk down to be destroyed by the Power Weapons , *Though he would not be seen again on the show again physically, an illustration of King Sphinx would be featured in a page of Finster's monster book in the season one episode, "Happy Birthday, Zack". He is shown on a page next to the page that features a drawing of the Genie monster. In "Island of Illusion, Part II", a flashback of footage from "A Pressing Engagement" is shown when Jason recalls his fight with King Sphinx and beating the monster in order to keep from fading away into nothingness. *Though King Sphinx only appears in his debut episode "A Pressing Engagement", footage of the Goldar/King Sphinx fight from that episode can be seen in a few season one episodes, including the pilot "Day of the Dumpster" and "Crystal of Nightmares", due to repeated scenes. Sometimes when Megazord attacks Goldar, King Sphinx can be briefly seen with Goldar being struck with a shower of sparks. *It is believed that King Sphinx was to be used in later episodes, much like how Eye Guy and Pudgy Pig were able to appear in Original footage for episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but the monster suit had fallen apart. Despite this, King Sphinx's head can be seen in the comic book shop of the other live-action Saban series that aired on the Fox Kids Network, . *King Sphinx was originally named '''Fly Guy in the (originally) unaired pilot for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which would later air as The Lost Episode. Because of his appearance in the unaired pilot, King Sphinx became the most featured non-regular villain character to appear in art for much of the franchise's merchandise, including coloring books, board games and an eight-inch action figure. *King Sphinx appears in two different Mighty Morphin Power Rangers video games. He appears in the Game Gear version of MMPR, as the first boss of the game. In the Game Boy version of the MMPR game, King Sphinx appears as the second boss. Unlike the Game Boy version, the Game Gear Mighty Morphin Power Rangers game will allow players to select King Sphinx as a playable character in Link game and Versus game modes. *According to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers CD-Rom, King Sphinx's hobby was burying Power Rangers up to their necks in sand and leaving them to their fate. His weakness was listed as rain, which could dissolve him into a puddle of sand. *King Sphinx was originally believed to be Goldar's brother due to them having similar appearances and their merchandise, though this has not been confirmed. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Egyptian Themed Villains Category:Wind-elemental PR Monsters